The Demon Child
by scifigirl77
Summary: I'm going back to the original team with Jack. Sg1 gets a cry for help from a young Abydonian girl and they intend to do everything they can to help her.
1. The Girl

Skaa'ra could tell something was wrong with the girl. She wasn't focusing on anything and she hadn't eaten. He could sense Naquadah in her, for he had recently been rid of Klorel and could still sense this.

As he trying to get to sleep after dinner, the girl came in. "Please help me," she begged.

"Who are you? What's wrong?"

"I am called Shara. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I carry within me a Goa'uld symbiote. I have carried it for two weeks trying to fight its control. I cannot fight any longer. It will take over soon. Please. I was told you were freed of your demon. I believe you are the only one who can help me. Please."

Skaa'ra sat there, thinking about how he could help this child, this Shara. He decided to get help from O'Neill. But first, he had to know, "How did you get the symbiote in you?"

"My mother knew how to work the chapa'ai. I was very ill and she thought there would be somewhere where she could have me healed. The first planet we went to, the man said he knew who could help me. He took me to who he called his god. The "god" put this demon in me. I have been fighting it with all my power but it is too strong. Help me!" she scream and she started crying.

He stood her up and led her to the Stargate. He remembered how to contact O'Neill using the device he gave Skaa'ra. He led her through to get the help she begged for.


	2. Screams in Pain

"Receiving IDC sir. It's from Abydos," Walter said.

"Colonel O'Neill to the gate room," the general called. "Open the Iris."

Sg-1 ran in as Skaara and Shara came through.

"Skaara, what's up?" Jack asked.

"This girl needs help. Her name is Shara, She will explain to you."

Jack led them to the briefing room, where the General joined them. The girl told them exactly what she told Skaara.

"I knew you could her somehow," Skaara told everyone.

"We'll help her," Sam assured him.

"To the best of our abilities," Daniel added.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"You bet," Jack said.

They all started discussing how they could get help. None of them paid Shara any attention. She was shaking and kept repeating, "Stop talking." Finally, she screamed out, "Stop it! Stop talking! NOW!" She sank to her knees and rocked back and forth, crying and screaming, trying to block out the Goa'uld's voice. It was saying in her mind, "You grow weaker with each minute. It will not be long now. I will control you. You are a weakling, child. And you are mine."


	3. Comforting Shara

As she screamed, they all turned to look at her. Daniel and Skaara both jumped up and ran over to her. Daniel was stroking her back while Skaara told her they were going to contact the Tok'ra. She tried to hear him, but her demon kept yelling in her mind, now enraged that the Tok'ra were coming. It was screaming words of rage that Shara did not know.

She screamed, "No! It only enrages the demon! Stop helping!" She then got away from both of them and ran and curled up in the nearest corner.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked Skaara.

"The Goa'uld is speaking to her inside her head. It is most likely saying she is weak," Skaara informed them.

"Sg-1, I want you to contact the Tok'ra and see if they'll help," General Hammond ordered.

"Sir, request permission to stay and try to take care of her," Daniel said. He was growing extremely fond of this child.

"Granted."

The rest of Sg-1 stood up to get ready. Daniel and Skaara led Shara to a room where she could rest.

"Colonel O'Neill, I want you to stay incase the Goa'uld takes over. I want you here to set up defenses to stop her. Major Carter, Teal'c, take Sg-3 with you. Dismissed," Hammond ordered..


	4. Control Lost

Shara knew she couldn't fall asleep. The demon would take over if she did. It still spoke.

"This Daniel. You like him. And Skaara. Well, you can decide which one should be our king. Decide while I get us out. Your mind...is now mine!"

The Goa'uld called to the guards and asked the one who came in to get her a drink as this feeble child. He went and she went to the door, saw only the guard in the hallway and quietly opened the door, knocked the guard out and took his zat.

She managed to avoid the few people there were, got to the control room, zatted everyone once- unwilling to kill them for the girl's crying was making the symbiote lose focus- dialed a random address and went to the gate room.


	5. Fighting the Goa'uld

What the Goa'uld didn't know was the guard who supposedly went to get her a drink saw everything and alerted Jack. He let it do what it wanted. Then it was Daniel's turn.

Daniel was waiting for the Goa'uld in the gate room. "I won't let you take her."

"I am Anat, sister of Baal. I advise you to move out of my way, Daniel Jackson, or I will kill you."

"I still can't let you leave within Shara's body."

She was hesitant before zatting him once. Suddenly, ringing through the head, was the host screaming, "Don't kill him! I will let you take me ! Please!" over and over until the symbiote couldn't bear it anymore. She covered her ears, trying to make the screaming stop. Her eyes glowed before she felt something penetrate the neck and hit the Goa'uld body. She felt herself lose consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shara woke up in a small room. O'Neill, Daniel and Skaara were there.

"I am sorry for what the demon did. Please forgive me," she said.

"We do," Daniel said, smiling.

"What happened to me?"

"I hit the symbiote with a tranquilizer dart," Jack said. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"It is fine."

"Colonel, that was a great hit. The dart point hit the part of the symbiote where the heart would be. The symbiote is dying," Dr Fraiser came in informing them of this.

"Yes. I can feel it dying in me," Shara said weakly.

"If it dies, she will die." Skaara was falling in love with her. She could not die. Then Shara fell back, unconscious.


	6. In Her Mind

Shara could hear the demon's voice. "I am sorry you must die so young. You were meant to live hundreds of years with me in control. You would have powerful. Why did defy me?" With every sentence, the voice grew weaker.

"I would have been a slave in my own body. I will not live that way."

Shara awakened to see Major Carter, Teal'c and two new men. "These are Jacob Carter and Martouf, Shara. They're of the Tok'ra and they will help you be free," Daniel said.

"We're going to put you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be free," Dr Fraiser said.

In Shara's dreams, she saw a beautiful woman with dark hair. She said she was the last rembrandt of Anat. Slowly, she faded away. Shara took this as a sign that she was free.

Well, if she were free, why did she not wake up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, Dad?" Sam asked Jacob.

" I mean the Goa'uld was in her long enough to destroy the child. Without another symbiote, she'll die."

"Do you have one?" Daniel asked.

"We may. How long can you sustain her life, Doctor?" Martouf asked Janet.

"A few hours, at most."

"That should be plenty of time. I will go find a willing symbiote," Martouf said. And he left.

Two hours later, he returned with a host who was about to die. The symbiote was called Sarai. When they entered Shara's room, her life signs were low. The symbiote entered her body and the former host died.

Some time later, the symbiote awakened in Shara's body. "She will live," Sarai said.

"Let us speak to her," Skaara said.

"She bowed her head and it came up, it was Shara. "Thank you all."


	7. Going Home Free

In the gate room, Shara and Skaara were ready to return to Abydos.

"Thank you again," Shara said, smiling. "I feel so much better knowing this voice I hear isn't trying to destroy my mind."

"All in a day's work," Jack said. "You're welcome."

"If you need anything else, let us know," Daniel said.

"Thank you," Skaara said. And with one last look at everyone, Skaara and the newly freed Shara left for home.

Daniel was sort of sad to see her leave. In a way, she reminded him a little of Sha're. Strong willed and beautiful. That's what had attracted him to Shara. And only that.


End file.
